An Unexpected Twist
by darandomninja
Summary: A year has passed and everyone starts a new high school year with everyone knowing Kyo's real gender.Yura, hoping for Kyo and Eniwa to become a couple, is still trapped in his world. What happens when something unexpected will intrude in his solitude?
1. 1:Red Blushes with Surprises on the Side

A/N: I do not own the manga Power!/ Girl Got Game, or any of the characters. (Cries in the background out of disappointment) I also do not own Ouran or the characters, just use Haruhi Fujioka as a reference though for the hair cut and color of the student at the end. I do own the made up character though! (Perks up! :D)

**Red Blushes with Surprises on the Side**

* * *

The sky was cloudless, emanating a clear, bright blue. The sun shined brightly as Yura opened his window, allowing him to inhale the fresh, crisp air. As a cool breeze passed by, leaves were shaken loose and danced through the air, creating a small circle of tinted leaves and hinting autumn was just around the corner. As Yura was preparing for the school day ahead, he abruptly stopped.

"Why do I have a feeling that something unexpected will happen today?" he thought.

He instantly felt foolish for even thinking such a question to himself, yet he couldn't shake off this feeling. Never the less, he ignored the foreboding sensation, scurried out the door of his apartment, and hurried to class.

***************

As he stepped into the classroom, he spotted Eniwa and Kyo arguing, excuse me, 'discussing' over each other's performance yesterday during basketball practice.

"Eniwa! You could have passed it to me from behind,and I would have been able to shoot," Kyo articulated.

"Yeah right! Knowing you, the ball would have hit your head, instead of you catching the ball!" Eniwa retorted.

"And who's fault is that the ball would have hit my head instead?" Kyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Of course, the person who passed you the ball," Eniwa answered smugly.

"..."

"Wait, don't trick me like that! Don't turn this on me!" Eniwa feverishly stammered.

Kyo and Eniwa stopped their conversation when they heard quiet snickering originating from their classmates. They spotted Yura in front of them and saw he was trying to tell them something. Of course, as he opened his mouth to tell them, his laughter rang throughout the room. It was only natural that the class followed.

Yura tried to stifle his laughter as to talk to them, but his sentences were incoherent. Behind him, people muttered snide remarks that embarrassed Kyo and Eniwa greatly.

"You know, they should really just become a couple now," a group of girls said in a half sigh, half chuckle.

"I bet they would have become a couple by now if Eniwa would have stopped being so oblivious and have the guts to ask her out," some guys commented over their laughter. "Plus, we wouldn't think they were gay lovers if they go out now, since we now know Kyo is a girl."

At this point, both Kyo and Eniwa were scarlet red and clouds of steam exited their head.

"See, both faces are blushing," the class whispered.

Kyo and Eniwa argued back as the class bickered. Yura reminisced that time when the school learned of Kyo's real gender. Kyo decided to keep wearing a boy uniform since everyone was used to her wearing it. Returning from the past into the present in his mind, he completely ignored the 'Kyo and Eniwa vs. the entire class' argument, Yura glanced at the clock and noted it was 20 minutes before class starts. So why was the homeroom teacher already in the classroom? Finally, Teacher got the class's undivided attention.

"Class," he announced in monotone, "although we just started school two months ago, we have an unexpected student transferring here today. You can come in now."

As the door opened, a petite, fragile looking student with a brown, short hair cut wearing a gray tee-shirt and jeans walked quickly into the room. The student then turned to face the class.

"I am Hsia, Sam. Pleased to meet you."

Following some small conversation between the new student and the teacher about the uniform and the seating arrangement, the teacher stepped out of the room, not wanting to become involved with what was going to happen next.

"Um," a girl shyly said while raising her hand halfway, "can we ask you questions about yourself?"

"Oh, sure! I am sorry, but I really don't know how to introduce myself. So, who has a question they would like to ask me?" Sam replied, slightly embarrased.

As if on cue, the classroom was in a riot as girls yelled out of turn, wanting the new student to answer her question first. After a few minutes of silence from Sam, the girls finally quieted down and asked in a calmer manner. As all the girl's hands raised sky high, Sam picked a girl who wasn't part of the riot from before.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your likes and dislikes?" she asked very curiously. A pregnant pause grew as the girls tensed while Sam thought of how to answer.

"I basically like sports, especially basketball," he announced.

"What about your dislikes?" the girl asked.

"Let's see. I dislike the color pink, skirts and dresses, and makeup!" he answered in an happy-go-lucky tone, oblivious to the girls reaction when they realized their favorite things are what their new idol-sama hates.

As these words reverberated around the room and hands dropped back to their sides, Sam joyfully went to his seat. As he practically skipped his way there, he didn't notice a black cloud shadowing every girl's head as they were disappointed, believing idol-sama has no interest in them.

Sam sat down in the once lonely seat. He then turned to his right and introduced himself again.

"Hi my name is Hsia, Sam and I hope we can become great friends!

"_This person must be an idiot. He even forgot that he introduced himself to the class. It is better if I keep quiet and ignore him_," Yura quickly thought as he turned his head away from the clueless idiot, who of which was anticipating a response or a handshake.

As Sam dejectedly realized that he would get no such response, the school bell rang, indicating class had started. The teacher walked in, grateful the class was in better order than he expected. As he began his lecture, Sam took out all necessary materials to take notes.

"Hey, don't look disheartened," Kyo, who was sitting to the left of Sam, whispered.

"I have to admit, even though Yura is a cold blooded guy, he isn't as bad as first impressions go," Eniwa added sarcastically.

Sam sat silent throughout that small conversation, even though Kyo and Eniwa were talking directly to him. Kyo and Eniwa apparently became irritated that they were being ignored by Sam, who was concentrating on the lesson like his life depended on it.

The school day passed by as slowly as usual. Kyo and Eniwa observed Sam the whole day and yet, Sam just took notes. As the teacher dismissed the class, Sam, as though was in a trance, sighed loudly and stretched. Sam then turned to face Kyo and Eniwa.

"I'm sorry, did you say something to me before? I wasn't listening," Sam innocently asked.

Eniwa's vein popped. He forced a smile while responding with a strained yes.

"I am so sorry! I am very serious with my schoolwork. So in order for me to concentrate, I block out all talking and noise not related to the lesson. I hope you forgive me," Sam frantically clarified.

Kyo, convinced by Sam's honesty, forgave him. He was, though, taken by surprised by Sam's next question.

"Do you guys know where the gym is? I was told to go there as soon school ended and since I am new here, I really have no clue were to go. This school is huge!" Sam asked first in a worried voice, then turned into an awed tone.

"We are going there for basketball practice. Although I have no idea why you need to go there, we'll show you where it is. Yura is also part of the basketball team, but he's already left for practice," Eniwa answered in a curious and annoyed tone.

"Then let's leave!" Sam enthusiastically exclaimed.

After a long walk around the campus, they finally arrived. Sam was awed by the huge building and the practicing team. As they made their way through, someone unknown to Sam approached them.

"You guys are late!" yelled a very irritated Imai, and then added when he noticed the new person, "Wait, who is this?"

"Hi, I am Hsia, Sam. I guess you are the captain. I hope you train me well during training," Sam said in a confident tone.

"Oh, you are the new transfer student. Very well, Kyo, can you show Sam to the changing room?" Imai said.

As Kyo and Sam walked over to the changing rooms, leaving a very confused basketball team and an even more confused Eniwa and Yura behind, a conversation struck up.

"Now I understand why you needed to go to the gym after school. I was surprised to learn you are on the team now. I mean, you are shorter than me, not that it matters in terms of playing skill. Anyway, here are the changing rooms," Kyo explained, pointing to the locker room entrance.

Sam suddenly stopped when he saw the blue gender sign beside the door. He then turned to Kyo and gave her an incredulous glance.

"I can't change here," skeptical, he pointed at the door that have seemed to be at fault for his change of mood.

"Why not? It's not like you can change in the girl's changing room," Kyo scoffed.

At that moment, the weather outside became bleak.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. If you spot any mistakes, please notify me. I highly recommend for you to giving me reviews. I really want to improve the story. Give me all the bad critics if you want. That just means I can improve. Anyway, hope you are anticipating for the next chapter.

* * *


	2. 2:I Have the Right to Remain Silent

* * *

A/N Hi again! I do not own Girl Got Game/Power! or any of the characters, except Sam! I also do not have any ownership over Fruits Basket or Momiji's song, even though it is an awesome song! :D

**I Have the Right to Remain Silent**

* * *

_"Now I understand why you needed to go to the gym after school. I was surprised to learn you are on the team now. I mean, you are shorter than me, not that it matters in terms of playing skill. Anyway, here are the changing rooms," Kyo__ explained, pointing to the locker room entrance._

_Sam suddenly stopped when he saw the blue gender sign beside the door. He then turned to Kyo and gave her an incredulous glance._

_"I can't change here,"skeptical, he pointed at the door that have seemed to be at fault for the change of his mood._

_"Why not? It's not like you can change in the girl's changing room," Kyo __scoffed._

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam questioned, now confused. "Even though all the guys are practicing now, I need to change in the girl's changing room because _I am_ a girl."

. . .

"What?! You're a girl?!" Multiple voices yelled.

A crash was heard from behind, surprising the two girls. When Sam spun around, she saw Yura staring at her, Imai smirking, and the rest of the basketball team on the floor, looking like they just walked into an alternate universe.

"Do I resemble a guy that much? Last time I checked, I'm female, or was there some screw up with my birth certificate," Sam sarcastically remarked. "Honestly, that's why Captain Imai asked Kyo here to show me around."

"Captain Imai, you knew?" Kyo blurted out.

"Yes," he replied, uninterested. "Sam was rejected by the girl's basketball team, since they were full. Sam was determined to join a basketball team, so she gained the Principal's, the coach's, and my permission to join our team instead."

"And you couldn't tell us this, why?" Eniwa argued.

"Would you be less angry if I said I forgot?" Imai suggested, putting effort into his puppy-dog face, aggravating the boy further.

_"No!"  
_

"Then, I have the right to remain silent," Imai smirked, happy his plan to irritate the boy was a success.

"Um, is it that much of a problem if I join this team?" Sam curiously questioned, interrupting their argument.

Someone from the team spoke up, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, most people can take hints, with all the arguing, shock, and the fact Yura over there is silently glaring at me," she replied smoothly, pointing at Yura behind her.

Aware his name popped up, Yura looked away, suddenly becoming interested at the wall. Noticing his peculiar behavior, Sam thought, "_Hm, I wonder what was that about? I'll have to ask him later_."

"Yes, yes," Imai impatiently stated, "Sam is a girl and is now a member of this team. Now, if you guys are done being idiots wasting time, go back to practicing."

One by one, the boys went back to the courts, finally giving Sam some time to change.

~In the _Girl's_ Locker Room~

Seeing as the locker rooms were empty she began to sing as she changed.

_"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bee's sing~ Momiji._

_The frogs in the pond are calling~ Momiji yes, it's true._

_The trees raise their leaves to~gether. Who needs the sun when we've got you?_

_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bee's sing~ Momiji._

_The frogs in the pond are calling~ Momiji yes, it's true."_

_-{Momiji Souma's song from episode 12 - taken from English version. :D}_

With that last line, Sam happily exited the locker room to find . . . Yura laughing?

Surprised, Sam blurted out, "Y-Yura? Whatareyoudoinghere?"

"That-that song. . . funny. . .you sang very loudly," Yura managed through his fits of laughter.

Embarrassed, she turned her head away and tried to look proud. "So what? I happen to love this song because it comes from an awesome anime! Besides, why are you in front of the girl's locker room anyway?" Smirking, she added, "_Trying to take a look at an innocent girl changing, hm__?"_

Yura quickly calmed himself down enough to answer. "Well, captain Imai asked me to bring you to the gym. When I asked him for a reason, he said something about you being easily distracted."

"Hmm, I wonder who told him that? Anyway, what are the drills for today?" she asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Today, we're practicing our passing. Why?" He took a moment to think. "You could be my partner, but I won't go easy on you, even if you are new."

As if spontaneous was her middle name, she pulled out a mini microphone out of thin air and declared, "Yura, you are my new bestest friend!"

"What if I don't want to be your friend Sam?" Yura challenged.

"Too bad for you, since I will stick to you like glue!" Sam happily replied into her toy mic. Before Yura could make another complaint, she ran to the gym doors and went inside, leaving him behind.

_What a weird girl . . . but an interesting one at that._ Yura shook his head before he followed her inside.

* * *

**A/N Yay! I finally finished the second chapter after such a long time!{Pulls out confetti poppers} I would have finished faster, but I had a lack of inspiration, traveling during the summer, relatives visiting, and the reason that tops it all off, the fact that I am a really lazy and procrastinating kind of person. But I was so happy from one user that reviewed chapter one, that as soon as my relatives left, I worked hard rewriting this chapter(since my first try had Yura being too OOC) and listening to many types of songs (since that is where most of my inspiration comes from) and ta-daa!-it was born! So thank you!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Any suggestions would be helpful. It doesn't have to be anything specific. It seems I get inspiration from the most randomest things. So if you just ramble on and on about something in your reviews, PM's to me, etc. I probably will get some amazing idea from them. So reviews are important to a writer for ideas on their story and how they could improve. And believe me, I need to improve my writing styles and such. So click that button below and start typing what you thought about my chapter! :D**


End file.
